


Sweet, sweet, sweet

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima drink hot chocolate.





	Sweet, sweet, sweet

Kuroo makes hot chocolate the same way he makes coffee and soup and curry: by following the directions on the box of cocoa powder with the precision of a chemistry major used to measuring far more volatile ingredients than powdered cocoa. He actually uses a set of magnetized measuring spoons and fills them exactly to the edge, leveling out the top with a plastic knife. The counter remains spotless, no stray cocoa powder or sugar spilling out anywhere. Kei leans against the counter next to him and watches Kuroo’s hands stirring the pot of chocolate as he talks about something that happened in class the day before. Kuroo’s cheeks are rosy from the cold outside, and he’s wearing an oversized sweater with a graphic outline of a cat on it. He looks good like this, Kei thinks, soft and wintry and warm. 

Kuroo glances at him with an easy smile and Kei turns away quickly, afraid of what Kuroo can read on his face.

Kuroo ladles some hot chocolate into a mug with Kuroo’s university’s name on it and slides it towards Kei, before pouring a cup for himself. “Your elixir, my liege.”

Kei wrinkles his nose. “Where did you even get that phrase from?” He takes a tiny sip of the hot chocolate: not sweet enough. He slides around Kuroo to the spice cabinet and takes out the sugar. It’s still strange to him, the realization that he knows Kuroo’s tiny studio apartment as well as his own, that there’s things in the drawers and cabinets Kei bought himself, or Kuroo bought for Kei to use when he comes over. That somehow, without Kei noticing, Kuroo made space for him in his life.

“Kenma’s playing RPGs again,” Kuroo explains. Kei rolls his eyes and stirs sugar into his mug. Still missing something. He opens the fridge, pulls out a can of whipped cream, and empties half of it into his cup. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, more curious than judgemental. "That's a lot of whipped cream."

Kei looks him dead in the eye, raises the whipped cream can higher, and adds more whipped cream. The mountain of cream is twice the height of the mug at this point. Kuroo's plain hot chocolate looks kind of sad next to it. 

Kuroo sticks his finger in Kei's whipped cream mountain and taps Kei's nose. "Boop."

Kei can feel his face growing hot and is disgruntled.

“Wait, give me the can, I have an idea,” Kuroo says, reaching towards Kei. Kei raises an arm instinctively to block him, but Kuroo ducks and weaves around Kei’s arms to extract the whipped cream can, swiftly and smoothly, like a cat. 

Kei takes a step back. Kuroo leans in, closer, close enough to Kei’s mouth that Kei’s heart skips a beat. And sprays the whipped cream directly onto Kei’s cheek.

“What the fuck,” Kei says, too confused to move. Whipped cream, it turns out, is slimy and cold when applied onto a human face.

“Hold still, I’m drawing a heart.” 

“What the  _ fuck. _ ”

Kuroo sticks the tip of his tongue out and furrows his brows, making a big production of how hard he’s concentrating on this. Kei, to his own surprise, lets Kuroo finish.

Kuroo sets the can down on the coffee table with a metallic thud and picks up his phone. “Please let me take a picture of my masterpiece.”

“Nope.” Kei’s already moving towards the sink to wash it all off. “Our drinks are gonna get cold.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://cubistemoji.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](http://twitter.com/mashazart/)  
> 


End file.
